Battle with Erin
by Shura Pendragon
Summary: Erin has challenge the Junior of The White Cross Gym, will she win? Or will The Junior steal another victory?


A/N: The evolved Bishies ARE MINE! None of the others are. Any way, this is to Erin cuz she battled tough and I hope she wins next time.

"There's the gym!" Erin called to her Link through the rain, "now we can finally do our challenge."

"Uh huh, ok umm Erin, this place doesn't look so nice," Link muttered.

"We're going any way, come on!"

Erin ran up and opened the door as Link kept muttering to himself.

"Hello?" she called.

"Welcome to The White Cross Gym Erin, have you come to challenge me or Shade?"

"How did you k……..oh yeah, yes."

"Follow me, I'm Merlin, you shall challenge me first."

'This person is weird, how did she know my name?' Erin thought.

"I wanna go back in my ball," Link whined.

Merlin looked sharply at the Link, "How pathetic," she muttered.

Just then they entered the gym, "Take your place over there Erin."

"Okay," Erin said as she crossed over the gym floor, 'this trainer is a nut ball' she thought.

"What was that?" The junior hissed, "Nut Ball? Is that it?"

"No, not at all!"

"Hmmmppp, just called your first bishie and let's get this over with, Little Ones, get over here!"

Just as Merlin called The Little Knight and the Little Cowboy came running carrying a black flag and a purple one.

"These two shall judge, mine is black, your is purple, now we begin."

"This is a 3 on 3 match with The Merlin, Junior of The White Cross Gym and Erin, no time limit, may the battle begin!" The Chibi Irvine and Seifer called.

"Shinra! Come to may aid!"

The evolved Rufus stood up behind Merlin with a big smirk on his face, "you rang?"

Merlin smiled and looked at Erin, "your turn."

Erin then looked at Link and pushed him forward, "I choose Link."

"So be it," Merlin laughed, "Shinra, Eyes of Hatred!"

"Got it," Shinra smirked, he turn and locked eyes with Link.

"What is this suppose to do?" Erin laughed looking at Shinra.

Shinra's smirked grew as his eyes began to glow a blue-ish color, then a blue light started to cover Link.

"Link don't look at his eyes!" She shouted.

Link quickly casted the stare away and put on some sun glasses.

"This is the life!" he smiled.

"Darn it," Merlin cursed.

"Link, use your sword!"

"What sword?"

"The one on your back!"

"Oh, that sword!" Link laughed as he drew it out and began slicing Shinra.

"Shinra, you know what to do," Merlin yawned as if bored.

Shinra flipped his hair and then drew out his Shotgun. Aiming he hit Link in the leg, "You won't be moving so fast any more!"

"Is this the best you can do?" Erin laughed, how can the junior be so weak?

"Fine, you asked for it, Shinra."

Nodding Shinra loaded some different bullets into his gun, and shot Link in the stomach. Fire covered Link all over burning him to no end.

"Had enough yet?" Shinra asked.

"No, Link! Light of Hyrule!"

"What the??????"

Link pointed his sword at Shinra and a beam of Light can shooting out at him hitting full in the gut.

"What was that?" Shinra gasped.

Link laughed, "An attack"

"I can't be beaten by a Level 2!" Shinra shouted at himself shaking his head.

Slowly he got up and shot another bullet at Link, this time in the other leg.

"Oww," Link whined looking at his leg.

Shinra smiled, blood coming down his lip.

"I'm sorry……Merlin," he whispered as he fell to the ground.

"Shinra, no!"

"Shinra is unable to battle," The Little Knight shouted, waving the purple flag he said, "Link is the winner!"

"Tifa, go take Shinra, and patch him up please."

"Yes Mer," the girl said running of with Shinra.

"You got lucky," Merlin hissed, her voice very cold.

"Hmmm, I won!" Erin giggled.

Merlin growled as she picked up her next bishie ball, "The Dark Knight, come to me!"

"Already here sweets," he whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Erik, I choose you!"

The Phantom came up, and looked at The Dark Knight like he was an insect.

"Fire Cross," Merlin whispered unsure of herself, what if he gets hurt just like Shinra did?

The Dark Knight raised his hand and shot fire at Erik, then raised his gunblade and started hacking.

"Erik, sing off pitch!"

And he did, The Dark Knight fell to the floor covering his ears, "Make it stop AHHHH!"

'I won't get beaten like Shinra did' he thought, 'I won't let Merlin down.'

'This is easy,' Erik thought, 'I thought it would be harder.'

"No!" The Dark Knight shouted, light flowed over him.

"Dark Knight? What's going on?" Merlin screamed looking at the light.

"What the??????" Erin and Erik said at the same time.

The blond bishonen came out of the light, there were red steaks in his hair and red in his green eyes, His coat looked torn and the fingers on his gloves ripped off.

"Hello," He smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Dark Knight?"

"It's the Knight of Fire now Mer babe, and I WON'T LISTEN TO THAT HORRID SINGING ANYMORE!"

"Meow," Erik said, "Then you'll hear it more." And he began singing off pitch again.

"No you won't," The Knight of Fire hissed.

Running up he drew he gunblade and surrounded it with fire and slashed Erik in the arm and then across the chest, "NO MORE SINGING!" he screamed, his eyes pure red.

'This wasn't suppose to happen!' Erik thought as he fell to the gym floor.

"Erik is unable to battle," The Little Cowboy announced, waving the black flag he shouted, "The Knight of Fire is the winner!"

The Little Knight ran up and hugged the older bishonen, "Way to go big bro!"

The Knight of Fire smiled and messed up the chibi's hair, "Thanks."

He then walked over to Erik and helped him up, "good fight."

"Sure," mumbled the Phantom.

"Now," Merlin said, "The Tie Breaker."

"Dun dun dun," sang Erik.

"I can't use Masamune on you, or else he'll evolve, so I'll use Squall!" Merlin said.

"Ok, Ryoga go!"

Both bishonen came out and looked at each other.

"Ryoga, attack!"

Nodding he launched himself and the Seed. And they began punching a kicking in a full out fight. 30 minutes later they were still at it, both panting heavily.

Suddenly, Merlin remembered something, "Squall! Use Watera!"

"No!" Erin screamed, but it was to late. Squall used Watera and standing were Ryoga had been was a small, black, pig.

"Anyone want bacon?" Squall said with no emotion.

"Not funny," Ryoga squealed.

Then Squall smiled, picking up the pig he walked over to the edge of the ring and threw Ryoga out.

"Ryoga………fell out of the ring," The two chibi's called.

"I get ta wave the flag!"

"No I do!"

"I do!"

Both of them grabbed the flag, still bickering and announced, "Squall is the winner!"

"You almost won you know, good job," Merlin smiled patting Erin on the back.

"But I lost," she said.

"And you learned never to make a Seifer angry when singing off pitch."

"Why did he get angry?"

"Well, he…….he likes….."

"Don't you tell," The Knight of Fire shouted.

"Likes to dance to the Back Street Boys!" Merlin said quickly.

"Yeah, Nick is one of my friends, not that it matters," he glared.

"Well, you may not have won but here," The junior smiled holding up the purple flag, "keep it."

"Thanks I guess," Erin said, arching an eyebrow at it.

"Come back and battle any time you want."

"I will, and I'll beat you some day!"

"Maybe" 

A/N: Review, I beg of Thee! 


End file.
